


Lay Your Weary Head to Rest

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 didn't happen, Background Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Eileen had thought she’d known what exhaustion was. She’d thought she’d experienced pain. Nothing, she decided, could have prepared her for childbirth.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Kudos: 4





	Lay Your Weary Head to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [baby New Year](https://imgur.com/a/ZCzQCSc) for the AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth. (But considering they revealed the pregnancy at Christmas, this is obviously well into 2021.)

Eileen had thought she’d known what exhaustion was. She’d thought she’d experienced pain. Nothing, she decided, could have prepared her for childbirth.

Sam had been a rock through it all. She thought she might have dislocated one of his fingers at one point, but if so, he seemed to have recovered pretty quickly. He’d brought several of those smile masks he’d found during Chuck’s plagues, which was also helpful. She wasn’t sure how she would’ve gotten through this surrounded by people with masks covering their mouths so that she didn’t know what they were saying. 

It was all worth it though, for the beauty that lay swaddled in her arms.

“Hello, Lily-Jo,” she said. 

Sam, who was lying beside them with one arm around her, gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze, and Eileen looked up at him.

“So, you think the name still fits?” he asked.

“I think so,” she said. “Do you?”

He smiled softly. “Yeah.”

Dean came into the room just then, Castiel right behind him. Between the two of them they had a giant vase of flowers, a baby seat, and a blanket that looked handmade. It was a beautiful mix of shades of green, which told her all she needed to know about which of them had taken up knitting to make it.

“How are you both doing?” Castiel either asked or interpreted. Dean had his back to her, so Eileen wasn’t actually sure whether he’d spoken as he was setting things down.

“Tired,” she said, “but good. She’s perfect.”

“Of course, she is,” Dean said, now facing her. Castiel echoed his words in ASL. “Look who she has for a mother! Good thing she doesn’t take after you, Sammy.”

Eileen didn’t need to even look over to know that Sam was flipping his brother off.

“Language,” she said. Then she did look up at him.

“Why don’t you let me hold her for a while,” he said. “That should keep me out of trouble.”

As much as she didn’t want to let Lily-Jo go, she really was exhausted, so she passed her over to him, smiling as he fussed with her position a bit until both of them were satisfied that she was comfortable. He used a pillow to hold one arm in just the right position so that he could put the other back around her.

The look on his face was beatific. Eileen thought she’d never seen anything so beautiful as Lily-Jo scrunching up her face as Sam looked at her adoringly.

Castiel took a step closer and gestured with two fingers toward her, eyebrows lifted in question. She nodded, and he pressed his fingertips lightly to her forehead. A faint wave of warmth spread through her. It eased the crick in her neck, but not much else.

“It seems Chuck limited the ability of grace to assist in this as well,” he said as he removed his hand and stepped back to stand next to Dean. “Metatron lied about many things, but I believe he was correct in calling Chuck a sexist. I’m sorry I can’t be more help.”

“It’s okay,” she said. “Thank you for trying. It did help some.”

Actually, she decided, it helped more than some, as she found herself yawning. She’d been exhausted before, but oddly not at all sleepy. Now, she thought, she could get a bit of rest. She leaned over onto Sam a bit more, so that she was closer to Lily-Jo as well. 

Dean and Castiel had moved the two chairs in the room next to each other, and Dean had his arm slung across the back of Castiel’s chair. He looked nearly as dazzled by Lily-Jo as Sam. She noticed they’d also placed themselves between the door and the bed where she, Sam, and Lily-Jo lay. Anything that tried to get in at them would have a formidable 

Her eyelids grew heavy, and Eileen gave in to the desire to keep them shut. It had been a long day of literal blood, sweat, and tears, but now, she could finally rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoshanna Stern, who plays Eileen Leahy, has spoken (on Instagram, I think, but of course now I can’t find a link) about the challenge of giving birth surrounded by people wearing masks occluding their mouths. That helped shape this a bit. Also, the infant is named after a combination of Lillian O'Grady (the woman who raised Eileen after her parents’ deaths) and Jo Harvelle.


End file.
